Bleeding Pursuit
by x.X.xCrimsonMoonlight89x.X.x
Summary: After a tragic incident occurs, Sasuke goes into grieving meanwhile, an oddly familiar child appears, raising questions about his relationship with Naruto; So he's left to find out the truth & a certain Sabaku no Gaara makes his presence more than known..
1. Chapter 1

**Bleeding Pursuit**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto (SADLY)…because if I did that bastard Sasuke would have never left the village and broken my poor Naruto's heart…Also, I would have put them in a wine glass with whip cream and melted chocolate on top YUM lol; oh yea… and ALMONDS!! **

**Chpt. 1**** - Bittersweet**

_Don't leave me..._

_Silver tears fell on the sheets of the bed beneath him._

_The limp form of Naruto lay curled in his arms. He gripped him tighter, face buried in his still chest. In a burst of rage and wild sorrow, he flung himself on the naked blonde, crushing his lips to his. His body stilled for a second. _

_His lips were cold..._

_He pulled away and stared into half-open blue eyes. They no longer were that sparkling blue which had captivated him so…now they were dull and dark. How could someone that he loved, treasured, be gone just like that?_

_"Kuso…" he muttered. Looks like he hadn't been able to save him after all. He had always dreamed of dying with the dobe…_

_But never like this._

...eh...

March…2008.

Oddly enough, snow was falling…

The Uchiha was silent as he trudged down the empty sidewalk. In his hand was a note…

…_N ____…_

The name printed on the paper was smudged…

The thought of it caused his fist to tighten around the page. It was only a week ago that Naruto had died, and now another week later, he finds out that he had a child?!

His breath was coming out in short wispy clouds. He realized he'd stopped walking. He unfolded the note and stared at it in his hand. Had Naruto been with someone else while he was -…No. The thought of it was impossible…But if he hadn't, then how had he come to have a child that Sasuke didn't know about? Heat seeped from his eyes as if trying to burn the page.

He looked up, distant, the wind blowing at his back.

There was only one way to find out.

………………………………………………………………..eh………………………………………………………

"Saaaasuke-kun!"

_Oh God…the beast had risen…_

Sasuke regarded her with the slight uplift of his eyes.

"What do you want Sakura?"

The female kunoichi stopped inches in front of him.

"I haven't heard from…Naruto-kun…in a while…Do you know what happened to him?" she asked in between breaths.

The Uchiha froze. Ever since Naruto's death, he'd been trying to keep it a secret. He hadn't thought people would notice...

"He just…went away for a while" he muttered coming out of his sleep-like trance.

"Oh…well when you see him can you tell him I said hi?"

Sasuke didn't realize he was running until he burst through the bathroom door, crashing into the tiled wall. With a heavy pant, he slid to the floor, gripping his chest where his heart was doing backward somersaults. Tears billowed down his face in warm, thick rivulets.

He couldn't seem to catch his breath. The room was spinning. His gaze fell on the slightly smudged glass of the mirror in the corner of the room. He glimpsed a pair of open blue shoes under the stall behind him.

'Better pull it together before someone sees' he thought, slowly getting to his feet.

……………………………………………………………………

"Oi…next period starts in five minutes" Shikamaru said washing his hands, before exiting the bathroom.

Sasuke muttered a brief "Un" as the shinobi's back disappeared from view. The stall door was left swinging open where Sasuke stood rigid. He released the breath he had been holding and turned to the window to wipe the tears from his eyes.

He hadn't expected the topic of Naruto's death to hit him so hard, demo…it was only expected. After all…he had been Naruto's lover and that said, he wanted it to stay that way…even in death…

After leaving the bathroom, he brushed past Kakashi on his way to class. A slight "un" seemed unnecessary so they both just looked at each other, and went on their way. But there was a look in Kakashi's eyes that made Sasuke want to stop.

It was traditional for them to glare at the other with their sharingan, at the chance Sasuke might feel intimidated gazing at Kakashi's left eye. But this time, Sasuke let his sharingan fade. The older jounin slowly walked past, raising a hand in what appeared to be a wave. For a second Sasuke stood alone, a look of soft confusion on his face then turned, feeling somewhat abashed and hurt.

Kakashi was the only person who knew about what had happened. To think he'd kept the secret for this long came as some surprise to the raven-haired teme but seeing as the jounin was his sensei, their…friendship if you could call it that, had grown since then.

RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!

The Uchiha made no haste to quicken his pace as he strode to class. The assignment would just have to wait.

He'd be there…soon enough.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hope you like! And trust me, the best is yet to come, kukuku…So please review, and chapter two will be on it's way! lol. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chpt. 2**** – An awaiting nightmare**

"SSHHIT…"

The crowd of children jammed inside the doorway reminded the Uchiha that it was the event in which he dreaded, almost every year.

It was 'Bring-a-sibling-to-school-Day' and since Sasuke didn't have any, he usually just stood on the side and watched the others introduce theirs. It had been a day of hurt, and of acceptance, but throughout it all, he had found comfort in Naruto and they normally spent the day confiding their thoughts in each other. But now…now the class was just an empty jar waiting to be filled and Sasuke was the odd bean out of the bunch.

"Settle down, settle down!" Mr. Seto yelled.

'_Still in the business I see…'_ Sasuke thought.

"I want no noise, and if you don't sit down there will be no presentations"

The class quieted in a matter of seconds, and you could have heard a pin drop.

"Now why do-"

The door to the class opened and a short redhead entered, looking more moody than usual.

Mr. Seto sat down in his chair and motioned Gaara to the front of the class.

"You'll go first. You have two minutes."

Gaara trudged to the front, arms crossed, steely gaze resting on the crowd of classmates in front of him. To everyone's surprise, his eyes softened, his stance becoming less intimidating.

"It's okay Naide…No one's going to hurt you" he muttered, his monotone voice slightly softer than what he allowed.

A small boy, no bigger than the redhead's waist line, emerged from behind him, gripping the fabric of Gaara's pants leg. A not too pale hand rested on his gourd.

Gaara looked down at him. "Why don't you introduce yourself"

The boy nodded, stepping from behind the chuunin. A wide grin spread across his face.

"Hey. My name's Naide and I'm Otouto-san's son."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A faint wind blew in the class.

Mr. Seto was the first to speak.

"Y-your son?"

The blonde looked up at Gaara. One orange bang hung to the right side of his face slightly obtrusive to the rest of his spiky blonde hair.

He smiled.

"Yep! Otouto-san said so himself"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_That hair…_

_Those eyes…_

_That voice… _

_He couldn't possibly be…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mr. Seto pushed up his glasses with a shaky hand.

"Well then…I guess there's nothing against…parentalism…Uhh…if you'll…have a seat then…" he muttered.

Sasuke's eyes followed the boy as him and Gaara made their way to the two empty seats in the back of the class.

He stared slightly dumbfounded. Eyes wide, he slowly returned his gaze to his desk, as his somewhat agape mouth, tightened into a frown as he gritted his teeth.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. His knuckles were white from gripping the desk so hard. Well manicured fingernails dug into the decaying wood.

"Sasuke?"

With a whirl, he turned to glare at Sakura behind him. His stomach was in an unbelievable twist of knots. Sakura gasped, recoiling at the striking anger in Sasuke's sharingan.

_The world was spinning again…_People turned into shapes, and shapes turned into swirls of changing colours…

Sasuke slumped onto the surface of his desk, gripping his chest as one hand squeezed the front edge of the unpolished wood. His sobs became futile efforts to take in air, as his body shook and his lungs ached.

The voices were getting softer…less annoying…but they left a barely audible ping in his ears. The pressure in his head suddenly grew to its peak, and at last everything was still.

………………………………………………………………_……………………………………………………………_………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Sooner or later, I feared this would happen…"_

"_What do you mean 'Sooner or later?!'"_

"_He's terribly sick Tsunade. Well…not physically, but you get the idea. He needs help."_

_The Sannin sighed. "Very well, but what do you propose we do about __**him**__…?"_

"_Damn, you're right. Right now, the only safe option is to keep him as far away from them as possible. If he doesn't die…somebody will…"_

"_Understood…I'll need a notification when he wakes up"_

"_Hai. As you wish Hokage-sama"_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

With a grunting sigh, Sasuke's eyelids fluttered open slowly, revealing a pair of more grey than onyx glazed eyes.

He looked up to stare into Kakashi's concerned grey eyes. His expression changed from concealed worry to one of pleasant relief.

"Ah, Sasuke. So you're awake. I was beginning to think you'd died on me" he said, half sarcastically all the while his eyes two upside down U's.

"No…wait…"Sasuke mumbled sitting up "G -…gaara and…Na-…"

"Slow down there kid. I wouldn't move around like that if I were you"

Kakashi gently pushed Sasuke back down on the blanket spread out on the floor.

"What you need now is some rest…okay?"

Sasuke nodded, but he didn't really hear the jounin. He gazed at the ceiling, the smell of bleach and lavender flirting with his nostrils. A sign outside the door read 'NURSE'S OFFICE'.

"Kakashi…"

The grey-haired jounin looked up from his book.

"The doctors said Naruto died from cancer…" he turned his head to look at the elder male. "But he died because of Kyuubi, didn't he"

Kakashi sighed, placing his book on the floor. He rose, coming to stand next to Sasuke's pale form. He crouched down beside him placing a hand on his forehead, slightly ruffling the Uchiha's hair.

Sasuke's gaze never left the ceiling, but his face tickled as heat crept to his cheeks.

"You already know the answer, don't you?" Kakashi paused. "Listen Sasuke. I want you to promise me something."

Sasuke could already feel the beginnings of ridiculous tears prick his eyes.

"What" he whispered.

"You are to stay as far away from Gaara and Naide as possible. I don't want you to interfere with them or vice versa. Understand?"

Sasuke jerked forward, flinging Kakashi's hand from his head.

"Are you crazy?! There's a possibility that Naide could be connected to Naruto and you expect me to just-!"

In one swift movement, Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's forehead, pushing him back onto the ruffled periwinkle blanket. A hand covered Sasuke's mouth muffling his enraged screams.

Using his weight, he leaned just inches above the Uchiha - enough to keep him from thrashing about and enough to press him to the floor.

Sasuke felt an uplifting surge of butterflies in his stomach as he felt the lingering breath from Kakashi's lips centimeters from his right ear.

"_Sleep" _he whispered.

Kakashi stared straight ahead as Sasuke's last efforts of refusal slowed to a stop. He didn't move until the rise and fall of Sasuke's chest had regained its normal pulse.

His eyes widened as he lifted himself off the Uchiha. Dried tears were laden on his cheeks, still glistening as if fresh. Kakashi watched as a sound close to a sob, but more like a hiccup escaped Sasuke's slightly parted lips. His eyes softened.

_He cries…even in his sleep…_

The jounin bent down, sliding Sasuke's headband over his closed eyes.

"Sweet dreams Sasuke…at least…for now…"

……………………………………………………………….eh…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**YAY, chapter 2's done! lol. Now...I demand the presence of 5 reviews or I'm not gonna post chapter 3, and if not, then I'm gonna amputate your asses and feed them to my neighbours' dogs on a stick. **

**...**

**LOL...XP**

**O.O**

**...No seriously.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tired of waiting? I know I am, lol; took too long for those remaining 2 reviews, so I went ahead and uploaded this chappie meway lol. Enjoy! **

**Chpt. 3**** – Confrontation**

The redhead couldn't sleep. He turned to his side, facing that of Kankurou's still form. His eyes widened. What had possessed him to sleep in the same bed with Kankurou, he'd never know…

He could hear Temari's loud snoring from the other room. Making his way out of bed, he glided down the hallway, his shadow sweeping over the stone-still objects captured in twilight's frozen solitude.

He pushed open the door to Naide's room as much as his figure would allow, and then slowly crept into the small moonlight-filled room.

Moving beside the bed, he stopped eyes widening.

His gaze fell on the broad whiskers that dressed Naide's left cheek and on his closed eyes. A thumb was curled by his softly parted lips.

Spiky blonde hair completed the look and Gaara's eyes softened at the feel of Naide's hair. He let his hand linger a while longer before pulling up Naide's blanket to his chin.

For a second there, he had thought Naide was Naruto…

Gaara gently poked the teddy bear under his arm. His sudden disappearance had been unfortunate…

Although he hated to admit it, without Naruto, what had become his everyday calm and open attitude, had turned back into bitter fear and rejection. He had begun to turn everyone away again and without the blonde, his world was slowly falling apart.

Without a word, he crept down the stairs and back down the hallway to his dark and uninviting room…well, what _used _to be his room now that Kankurou was here…

He lay back in bed, pulling the cover to rest beneath his pale green eyes outlined by kohl. It was all he could do not to fall asleep…not that he really could anyway.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dawn met him still awake the next morning and much to his surprise, he found Naide curled into an awkward fetal position on his stomach. Pale emerald eyes softened and Gaara brought up a hand to rest on Naide's head.

"Naide. Time for school"

The boy's eyes fluttered open. "Hm?..mmhh Otouto-san?…"

"Get up and get dressed" Gaara murmured, getting up to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Uhm…k…"

The redhead silently trudged to the bathroom, locking himself in its contents. It was only in the darkness that he had a piece of mind…

He grabbed a towel off the nearest rack as he stepped into the shower.

_Maybe his head would clear after he had breakfast…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The grey-haired jounin's eyes narrowed as he flew onto the window of the Uchiha residence. His uncovered grey eye scanned the room.

'What? He's not here?' Suddenly his eyes widened. 'Don't tell me he's – '

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Uchiha's jaw tightened as he ran down the empty streets of Konoha. It was early morning so the air was warm and thick with the first signs of spring.

'Please be there…' His fist tightened around the note. 'Please be there…'

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The blonde yawned as he trotted to the kitchen, lunch bag in hand. Suddenly he stopped, glancing at his shoes by the door.

"Oh yeah, I forgot…" he murmured walking towards the door. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Hm?" He reached up, opening the door only to stare up into the face of a raven-haired male.

The boy knelt down placing his hands on the blonde's shoulders.

"Naide…" he whispered.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Big blue eyes turned to look at the Uchiha as he knelt in front of the boy. His blonde eyebrows furrowed somewhat and his large eyes softened in child-like awe.

"You look like that guy in Otouto-chan's picture…" He paused, glancing at his shoes.

"But otouto-san told me not to talk to strangers…"

Just then, Gaara walked into the room, stopping at the foot of the stairs. His pale green eyes narrowed as he gripped the lone towel around his waist.

"Uchiha…"

Sasuke stood in one graceful gesture.

"Look Gaara – we need to talk"

The redhead turned slightly, acknowledging Naide's frightened expression as the Uchiha towered over him, one hand possessively on his shoulder.

"Naide, go to school. I'll let Kankurou drop you."

"K" the little blonde responded before running upstairs and dragging back down a very sleepy Kankurou before running out the door.

It was a long time before anyone spoke.

"Uchiha…just why are you here?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he closed the door behind him.

"It's about Naruto"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sorry if this chapter's a bit short :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chpt. 4**** – Death behind the eyes…**

The redhead re-entered the living room a few minutes later, fully dressed and slightly more intimidating than before. He sat down quietly, careful to keep his distance from the neighboring Uchiha. He let his eyes close for a brief moment, folding his arms, before saying:

"You wanted to talk." His eyes opened. "Well…I'm waiting"

"There's something you should know…" Absentmindedly, Sasuke's fist crushed the note in his hand. "Naruto's…"

"I know that he's missing; you don't have to tell me." He eyed the trembling Uchiha curiously. "Are you not aware of the search team Tsunade sent a week ago?" Gaara's eyes lowered. "They still haven't returned"

"Missing?" Sasuke was on his knees on the couch. "What the fuck do you mean he's missing? Dammit, he's dead!"

Gaara's eyes widened in shock for a heart splitting moment, then he turned around angrily to glare at the Uchiha.

"Get out of my house" Gaara's face was tight, his fists clenched. Sand had started to flow into the room from the gourd under his bed.

"You don't understand. Naruto's been dead for a week now and this…" Sasuke paused, holding up the note – " I'm rightfully the father…" his eyes narrowed before he said:

"Naide's not yours, he's mine"

Sasuke reeled back as a fist landed on his left cheek. He skidded to a stop, gripping his face, as he glared at the redhead panting in front of him. Gaara's eyes narrowed. "Don't fuck with me Uchiha!" His voice came out a raspy growl. "Naruto's not dead…he can't be dead. Naide…" he muttered gripping his head as he staggered backwards towards the sofa.

"You don't get it do you…" Sasuke said as he charged at the redhead. His voice grew as he drew back his fist. "How could Naide be your son, if Naruto was with me when he died!?" Sasuke's punch sent Gaara flying into the wall. Gaara slid to the floor, pieces of his armor breaking off in steady chunks. Before he could get up, Sasuke slammed into him, grabbing him by his mahogany shirt. His eyes fell on the vivid image of Gaara's tattoo. He scoffed.

"What do you know about love…Huh!?" He choked on his sobs; his breath caught in his throat.

"I loved Naruto…he was everything to me…"

"As he was to me"

Sasuke tensed as Gaara laid a firm hand on his wrist. Gaara got up shakily, gripping Sasuke's arm with his free hand. Pieces of wall fell out of his hair which was matted down, hiding his eyes and forehead.

His face bore a frown and he stared at the ground, his pale green eyes cold and still.

"If Naruto was with you, then explain why he confessed his love for me…Uchiha"

Sasuke's eyes met Gaara's and for a second he was left breathless. The redhead rewarded him with a sly smirk. Sasuke didn't realize when the fabric of Gaara's shirt slipped out of his hands. He was left agape while Gaara stared at him with his usual steely gaze.

_The search was over…he'd gotten his answer…his problem was solved…so why didn't he feel like anything had changed?_

…_Maybe because it hadn't._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Are you sure about this?"_

"_Quiet, Shizune. You're not making things any easier"_

"_My sincerest apologies but…she glanced at Tsunade's sweating brow " are you going to be alright?"_

_The Hokage stopped, slowly straightening. The moonlight cast devilish gleams across her hazel eyes. "I'll be fine; there's deeper shit to worry about"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke glanced across from him at the silent redhead whose eyes were trained on the hall in front of him. He totally ignored all the bustling noise and stares around him, composure flawless…

Looked like he'd had some practice.

Sasuke redirected his gaze ahead of him and suddenly stopped, his hand slipping out of Naide's grasp. The blonde and the redhead turned to look at him. Gaara's eyes were a striking green, even in the bright light that streamed from the window beside him. His eyes narrowed.

"Uchiha…what are you doing?"

Sasuke blinked, snapping out of his phase. His mouth tightened._ Had he been hallucinating back there? No. It was far too early for that. Maybe he was just uncomfortable about the fact that he and Gaara now had to share the responsibility of taking care of Naide, hence why they were walking Naide to the playground outside…_

"Uchiha?"

Sasuke looked up, aware of the concerned gaze held on Naide's face.

"Nothing…everything's fine – come on Naide let's go" he said, grabbing the blonde's hand as they strolled to the double doors which led outside. He cast a sideways glance to the small boy beside him.

'_Blonde hair…' OK. He was sure his eyes had been playing tricks on him…_

Gaara trudged a few feet behind, his arms crossed above his chest. He'd let the Uchiha have his moment…after all, it was deserved. He glanced at Naide's smiling face as he looked up at the laughing Uchiha, caught in a moment all their own.

His eyes narrowed. He somewhat envied the fact that the two had already become so much like a family…

Too bad the Uchiha would never get to know what that meant.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**My apologies for another short chapter, but it was worth it right?...I hope so, lol. Chapter 5 will be up soon so don't stray too far :P.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chpt. 5**** – Malice**

It had been a week, 5 days and 2 hours...Not that anyone was counting...

Sasuke cringed as he rolled onto his back, away from his injured arm. He had been training again to relieve himself of some pent up anger. '_Anger management_,' _Kakashi had said. Meh…as if._ He was surprised at how quick he'd gone back in the hospital this time. Things hadn't been this bad since his parents' death…

Something had been bothering the Uchiha for some time now, and he just couldn't get it off his mind. Seeing random, blonde, moving blurs in the hallway was one thing, but he was starting to see them everywhere now -in his swimming class, at gym, even across the street. He was sure it wasn't just his Naruto-induced imagination. No one else could have those perfectly blue ocean eyes, that smile, and those unmistakable whiskers.

He sighed.

It was midnight. Clear clouds rolled overhead, enveloping the night sky in shadows. Restless, Sasuke closed his eyes, his arms folded behind his head.

He'd be damned if he got any sleep…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Get over here now! I think-"_

"_Goddammit Shizune, Kakashi's not going anywhere." Her bright hazel eyes narrowed. "We were prepared for this in advance…"_

_The grey-haired jounin stared in shock at the sight in front of him. To think…that Tsunade would actually be capable of doing such a thing…He glanced at her tall form, a satisfied smile on her face. It wasn't the smile that worried him. His eyes trailed to her hands which now looked more elderly than they had a second ago…_

_The Hokage whirled at the hand on her shoulder. She stared into Kakashi's concerned grey eyes. It was one of those rare moments where he had taken off the other part of his mask, revealing his sharingan eye._

_The Sannin smiled confidently - if not so much as to reassure herself._

"_I'm fine, Kakashi…Don't worry about me." She looked at the pale figure in the corner of the room._

_A distant look flicked across her eyes. Her whisper seemed to encompass the room._

"_This is all that matters"_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The smell of something foul had welcomed itself to my nostrils when I pitched up, struggling to breathe.

I leaped out of bed, my only light from the lone window in the room. Other than that, I was practically blind - not a good thing for when you're viciously attacked and can't see the culprit's face.

I caught a glimpse of something writhing in my bed. I didn't have to see to know what it was. The sand poured down the bed like water, snaking its way towards my feet.

I watched as a figure emerged from the shadows, eyes pale and glistening in the moonlight.

"Gaara"

He said nothing, but stayed in the shadows, half of his face dark and hidden. One pale emerald eye glared at me from within the darkness.

A sudden burst of sand caught me by surprise and I grunted as I was flung onto my knees. A trail of sand wrapped around my leg, slamming me onto my back.

"ACK!" The taste of blood filled my mouth.

When I could feel my limbs again I rolled onto my side. Suddenly, everything stopped. The sand collapsed and the room held an awkward silence. I raised my head slightly, and looked up, vision blurred.

I started to get up but collapsed back down as soon as I felt the pain in my back. I winced, gripping my left arm. I could only make out colours in the dark. I stilled, concentrating on my breathing. If i could breathe, then i could move.

After a few ragged breaths I struggled to my feet, clutching my arm.

I looked at Gaara. He stood stone still. His back was completely straight, rigid even. I followed the direction of his gaze and froze when I saw what it was ahead of me.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Blonde hair and outlined whiskers stood out on a face that I had known far too long. Large blue eyes rose to meet mine.

"N-Naruto…"

Gaara turned to stare at me. A small smirk enveloped his lips.

"Oh yea…I almost forgot…"

He started towards me, sand beginning to stir again. My throat itched with the need to scream. But it wasn't my voice that stopped him.

"Gaara-kun. Leave him be."

Both of us turned to stare at the blonde as he came out of the shadows. He was still of average height, shoulders still broad…body still developed, but something was different. The moonlight cast a blinding glare across his skin. He was almost ghostly pale and held a presence of un-self-awareness.

I watched as the skin between Gaara's eyes tightened. His face was tight with the beginnings of anger.

"It is Uchiha that you love? It is _his_ life that you want to protect? Why not let me kill him?…huh Naruto!?" Gaara's heavy breathing filled the silence, before he exploded again taking a step towards the blonde.

"Do you not love him? Is he not yours to hold forever?" That last word held a tinge of bitterness to it.

Abruptly, the blonde tore his eyes from mine and I saw something in them that I didn't quite understand.

…_Confusion_…his eyes held a confused gaze as if he wasn't sure of what Gaara was talking about.

"Ashamed of your feelings for him I suppose…is that why you won't look me in the eyes Naruto?!" Gaara was on the verge of either destroying something, or killing himself…Personally, I wouldn't have minded the latter…

Suddenly Naruto turned to meet his gaze.

"I don't love him"

The finality in which he spoke it, made my heart stop, with its solid determination to snatch away any doubt that he was serious. It was then that he turned around, eyes cold and dark.

A chill crept from the tips of my fingers to my toes and up my arms; with that Naruto walked away, Gaara trudging at his side. The sound of the door closing to resonated in my ears like the continuous pounding of a deep bass drum.

_It hurt more than just my ears._

Fresh blood filled my mouth from my bleeding tongue and I fought to hold back the tears. The shadows from my loose bandages danced across the tile.

Feeling slightly lightheaded, outraged, and with a ball of heat stuck in my chest, I drew up the window pane before leaping into the still night, not bothering to look back at the empty room behind me.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Well, there goes another chapter. (Sigh) Can you say drama much? :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chpt. 6**** – Sadness and Sorrow**

The Hokage sighed, leaning back in her more than old office chair. It was then that the door to her office burst open.

"Ah, Uchiha" she said, twirling her finger in circles on her desk. "To what do I owe this pleasant -"

"Naruto was dead. I knew it was you"

The Sannin just grinned.

"Knew what, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha ignored her. "I thought you said he was missing…So why'd you send out a search team?"

Her chair creaked, as she spun around to face the window.

"Because I needed a diversion so I could have enough time to revive the body. If they were here right now they would automatically arrest you for being the last person to have seen him, let alone be with him when he died, but I knew otherwise."

Sasuke fidgeted before saying "Thanks Lady Tsunade. I owe you one."

"Don't thank me yet. There's something you should know. You're right about one thing – I brought Naruto back to life, but it cost something in return."

The moonlight cast a shining glint on Sasuke's face, allowing for the advantage of seeing when his eyebrows rose ever so slightly.

Her chair turned with a whirl.

Tsunade stared straight at him now, cool amber eyes, bold and serious.

"He had to lose all memories of ever knowing you – being in love with you…The only thing he remembers is that you're an acquaintance of his who he met a long time ago."

Sasuke froze, his heartbeat thudding in his chest.

"What? You're kidding right?"

Tsunade just shook her head, hands clasped in front of her.

"Dammit…"Sasuke muttered. "This has to be some cruel sick joke. Okay, come on out Kakashi…I know you're in on this" he said choking on the same tears that he had tried so hard to prevent earlier, which were now pouring out like rain.

"Uchiha! Listen to me. This is not…a joke…None of it is…" Suddenly, she stood up, slamming her palms flat on thedesk. "Do I look like I would kid about something like this?! I want Naruto to be happy, but if he'd revived with thoughts of you in his head…he might have been in worse shape"

"What do you mean?"

The Hokage sighed, sitting back down. "Look, things just are what they are. I can't change that, so please Uchiha, let's just try to forget about this and put everything behind us. It's hard enough as it is, seeing him walk around oblivious to what had happened, but…sometimes you just gata deal with it…you know?"

There was a moment of silence, then:

"Crystal" Sasuke muttered between clenched teeth, eyes narrowed and fists balled at his sides. With that, he stalked towards the door. Suddenly, he stopped, feet mere inches from the door to the Hokage's office. His eyes never left the pale white wood as he said, "Take care of the dobe...will ya" and with that he left, the door closing to behind him.

As if on cue, the sound of rain flooded the small dark room. Flashes of lightning blinked across the pale floor as thunder boomed in the air. The steady rain was now a heavy downpour and slid down the windows like thick individual streams.

"Unfortunately, I'm not the one in position to keep that promise, Uchiha" Tsunade whispered, hugging her arms as she leaned against the cool window pane, her cheek damp as it rested on the glass.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Ancient times have led to this…friendship…and bleeding hearts…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer****: Do not own…wish I did…stop nagging me about it, ok?? Oh and this chapter is dedicated to Taye X3**

**Chpt. 7**** – Return**

"AGHHHH!!"

The sound of objects being broken resonated throughout the house. Deep, heavy breaths accompanied the following silence as the young male stood amidst his trashed room. His eyes narrowed, glancing behind him as a firm, but slender hand grabbed his raised wrist. His hand balled into a fist.

Cool, steady onyx eyes met his. "What could be the matter, Sasuke?"

The younger Uchiha yanked his arm out of his brother's grasp, and the elder Uchiha made no move to stop him.

He glanced around the torn apart room. The bedsheets were shredded...Picture frames hung broken and desolate on torn strips of wallpaper...Sasuke's training equipment lay strewn about his dark blue floor and drawers had been yanked out of their holes in the bureaus.

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "I came back as soon as I heard about..." he let his words trail off, not wanting to bring back any bad memories. Slowly, his grip loosened from around the handle of his burgundy leather suitcase.

He stared at his little brother's back, stiff and trembling with the effort to control his anger. Itachi's voice dropped to a whisper.

"This isn't like you, Sasuke" His cloak billowed around him as if there was an invisible wind blowing behind him. Purple nailpolish dressed the fingers that now lay on Sasuke's cheek as the elder Uchiha held him close.

Sasuke suddenly found himself in Itachi's arms, his face resting on his chest. He hadn't seen him move..._as always,_ t_he power between them hadn't changed..._

Sasuke's grip tightened on Itachi's sleeve as he let his head rest on the fabric of Itachi's cloak. The elder Uchiha's heart thudded softly underneath his ear.

"It's nothing you would understand..." he muttered.

Itachi stared down at his little brother before bending forward. He picked up the pale hand resting on his chest and lifted it lightly from his cloak. He pressed pale lips gently to his younger brother's hand.

Sasuke flinched.

"Come now" Itachi didn't wait for an answer; he scooped the Uchiha into his arms before depositing him on the beige, silken sheets of the younger's bed.

"You'll feel better now. I promise" he said, as he whispered near Sasuke's ear, positioning himself atop the younger male. His tongue flicked out soft and warm, at the lobe of his brother's ear.

There was a lingering moment where Sasuke felt himself slip into a state of numb sub- consciousness and all he saw were those calm blood red eyes and he remembered thinking that the same demanding red eyes that melted into his, were the most beautiful he'd ever seen...

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Darkness crept over his mind and heat seared behind his eyelids. All was black and a dull quietness floated through his mind.

"Naruto"

Naruto's eyelids slowly fluttered open. He further nestled his cheek on his arm, sliding his eyes towards the hand on his shoulder.

"Get up. School's over"

The blonde redirected his gaze to the redhead in front of him, listlessly. Without as much as a murmur, he slid upwards to sit in his chair, before slowly getting to his feet. The redhead watched him as he trudged past, seemingly in a world of his own. He blinked as the blonde turned around to gaze at him emotionlessly before walking off.

Gaara stood there for a few seconds, hands curled loosely at his sides.

Naruto hadn't been himself lately. Over the last few days he'd grown detached…almost as if he'd turned in on himself. But that didn't matter. Naruto had chosen him. He loved _him_, and that was all the satisfaction he needed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"OI!! KAKASHI! WAT'DYA THINK OF TSUNADE? THE BITCH FROM HELL RITE? HaHA!" Iruka shouted drunkenly over the roar of the music.

"Iruka..." the grey-haired jounin muttered, hands in his pockets as he leaned against the polished wood of the bar. The lights overhead cast a mass of changing colours on his burgundy shirt. Iruka had never been one to drink but-Naruto's 'death' had made him what he was—a jounin in the fine early stages of severe depression.

Kakashi had closed his eyes. Now he opened them, scanning the room-hey, he had nothing else better to do. They stopped on a raven-haired male a few feet away. His eyes narrowed.

"I'll be back" he muttered to no one in particular.

"W-wait…where're ya goin?" Iruka mumbled as he scrambled off of the barstool. In his haste, he collided with a tall male whose brown eyes were less than friendly. Chocolate brown hair sat across a wave of massive shoulders, the hint of hazel streaks evident in beams of the spotlights. He couldn't have been more than 30...

"Hey, watch where you're going, you fuckin' dumbass!"

With an abrupt hush, the club had gone nearly quiet, only a few clueless new-comers indulging in small chatter.

The younger male was squirming violently, eyes a little too wide as Iruka lay on top of him, kunai in hand.

The only thing stopping the jounin from stabbing the man was the hands clasped around his wrist.

"H-Hey...get this freak off me!" the young male yelled frantically, breath coming a bit too fast.

On the other side of the club, Kakashi stopped mid-sentence, glancing behind him at the commotion.

He let out an exasperated sigh, eyes narrowing.

"I'll...talk to you later" he said as he walked away in the direction of the crowd.

"AGH! Dammit, let go of me!" Iruka was yelling, his eyes two white holes in his face as he struggled hopelessly as two large males wearing nothing but leopard-spotted thongs gripped him under the arms. Suddenly he stopped, his eyes far too wide, his mouth slightly open. A sad, awkward smile was on his face, unnoticed tears trailing from his wide eyes.

It was then that he turned and ran.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The elder male stared at the Umino as he wretched up his lunch in the bathroom sink. He raised his head to look at Kakashi who was leaning against the door frame a bottle of orange juice in his hand.

Iruka covered his mouth before throwing up again.

He raised his head shakily, placing his hands on the counter. A soft gasp tore from his throat as cool hands wrapped around the fabric of his sweat-soaked shirt, one trailing to the damp material of his inner thigh.

"Are you alright now, Iruka?"

The Umino bent his head, his hair hiding his face as Kakashi pressed him against his hard member.

"How can I possibly be with you making advances on me"

Kakashi smiled. "Come now, Iruka. He licked the lobe of Iruka's ear, bracing himself for the shudder than ran through Iruka's body.

"You know you want this more than I do"

The jounin turned then, flustered as he pushed against the elder male's chest - his eyes widened as his lips were suddenly crushed against Kakashi's. His wrist twitched in the Hatake's hand.

He groaned, slowly gliding against the edge of the counter as Kakashi ran soft long fingers up the bare flesh of his stomach. He turned his head sharply, panting as the Hatake played with his nipple.

Kakashi smiled, gripping Iruka's chin as he turned his head to face him. He pressed even harder into the convulsing thrusts of the Umino's abdomen against his.

The hand twisting Iruka's nipple stopped to slide up the jounin's arm to join the other hand at his wrist. Kakashi bent Iruka's hands above his head at an angle that looked almost painful.

Hesitant grey eyes stopped inches away from Iruka's face, and Iruka inhaled sharply, caught in the staring game.

Nothing else was heard except for the sound of Kakashi's fly being unzipped.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

One fruit punch and one bellini please"

"..."

"Hey...is anyone here?"

He peered over the bar at the entangled bodies on the slippery floor.

"Dammit, Kiba! Shino! Go screw each other where I won't end up chucking my drink"

Kiba looked up from a very..._interesting_ position...

"Oi, what's up Naruto?" He cast a nervous glance at the figure beside the blonde, before finally nodding. "Gaara"

Gaara removed the hood of his shirt and sat back, allowing the over head lights to settle on his face for a second. He tilted his head ever so slightly.

"The fruit punch's for him" He spoke as if he hadn't heard a word. "And put a strawberry in it...he likes strawberries"

"Why do I feel like I've been here before?" Naruto asked, taking a sip of his fruit punch once they were served.

Gaara just looked at him.

"Because you have" he said blankly. The blonde just returned his expression with an equally as blank one.

The redhead sighed, turning slightly on his barstool. "This was always your favourite place to hang out...with me...and..."

Naruto leaned forward curiously. "And?"

"...Sasuke"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The blonde recoiled as if someone had struck him. Gaara just stared at the broken glass on the table, beads of juice dotting his face.

Naruto's head was down, eyes hidden under his locks of hair.

"Don't ever say his name again" he muttered, fists balled on the counter edge. A fine tremor ran through his body. Gaara just watched and then without word, he stood up grabbing Naruto by the arm.

"Hey what are you-"

Suddenly, Naruto slumped to the ground. His vision of Gaara was getting blurrier, his head spinning, but for some reason as the cold stone of the floor made impact with his head, one thing was clear.

The cloudy image of Gaara's pale green eyes...

...and the distant warmth of the hand clutching his arm...

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**So, there ya have it! Sorry, I've kept you waiting so long, but sometimes chapters like these can't be rushed );P. Well, keep in touch, 'cuz chapter 8 will be out soon! _Sayonara!_ :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chpt. 8**** – Ask a silly question…**

_Naruto opened his eyes; a flutter of eyelids that seemed like a relief. He'd been having dreams about the raven-haired boy frequently now – ever since he'd left the hospital. _

_**His head was hurting…**__it occurred to him that he might have been drunk, then he remembered that he'd had fruit punch…_

…_He could just hear the little people in his head laughing at him. _

_He turned to his side, gently caressing the redhair's hair, tugging lightly at the strands. He stared down at Gaara's delicate pale face and realized that it was him he loved. Him he wanted to spend his life with. But before that, he had to know the truth._

_Gaara shifted in his arms._

"_Psst...Gaara...you awake?" Naruto whispered, twirling a strand of Gaara's hair around his finger._

"_**Mmh…**__" The redhead mumbled before turning around to face the blonde. The look on his face was one of pure sleepiness but the look in his eyes was hot as he stared at the blonde's face. He leaned over planting a kiss on Naruto's forehead. He drew back before planting another one on his eyelid, this time with more force. Naruto let out a moaning sigh, running hands up the chest almost diagonally across him. He turned his head, tilting it upwards so that Gaara's lips trailed down to his whiskers instead._

_With a soft moan, Gaara stopped, repositioning himself on the blonde as he swung his leg over Naruto's torso. Hands came up on either side of him, until the blonde was trapped, staring up into a celestial pair of green eyes. It took him two tries before he could speak._

"_Guess that's a yes..." he murmured as Gaara bent down over him, bringing himself closer to the blonde. His blue eyes were trembling. Naruto felt the brush of Gaara's hand almost cautiously above __him__ as he zipped down the blonde's pants, the only object separating the hardness of him from the pale flesh that was all Gaara. The __sound of his zipper being undone seemed too loud, too sharp. His body groaned with the desire to-_

_Suddenly, he licked his lips before muttering," Gaara...what is Sasuke to me?"_

_The redhead widened his downcast eyes to stare down at the blonde. The blonde stared back, taking a shuddering breath. Gaara's lips were so close that he could feel the feathery brush of air on his face; his heart was thudding, the urge of closing the gap between their mouths almost overwhelming. He could feel the lightness in his head like a numbing drug. Gaara's eyes were hidden beneath his hair in a mass of shadows that hadn't been there before, as he moved from atop the blonde. Naruto felt his presence vanish, aware of the redhead next to him on the periwinkle sheets._

_Gaara flopped onto his back, hands clasped atop his stomach – he'd suddenly found the ceiling of his room very fascinating. _

"_No one you should worry about"_

_Naruto's head turned then, as he stared at the redhead. His fingers touched Gaara's arm tentatively. _

"_I want to know...please..."_

_Maybe it was the way he'd said 'please', but Gaara's eyes turned a shade of green darker, anger evident in his pale features. He didn't move but turned his head so he could view the blonde clearly. For a minute, they just laid like that…staring at each other in silence, before Gaara said:_

"_He was your friend. A close friend"_

_Naruto was still, eager to know the rest._

_There was a tightness in Gaara's voice as he spoke the next words._

"_There was a time where you two...had become more than best friends, closer even...I'd-" his voice cracked and he turned away._

"_Gaara..." Naruto inched over, caressing his cheek until the redhead returned his gaze._

"_I hated him" he spoke at last. "Hated him for taking you away and leaving me with nothing."_

_Naruto chuckled softly. "You're acting like Sasuke and I were lovers". Naruto's smile melted away as he stared at Gaara, pale emerald eyes somewhat baffled and shocked, his soft lips slightly open._

_Without warning, he got up throwing the covers off of him onto Naruto as he stood by the bed._

"_Wait...Gaara...I don't understand"_

_The redhead stood bathed in a sliver of moonlight which emphasized the pale line of thigh peeking out from the slit in his blue-grey boxers._

"_You left me out...I was always the lesser of the two...but now I'm here. What's there to understand?"_

_Naruto watched his lips move...watched the words slip out of Gaara's mouth and then watched his back as the redhead walked away, his white undershirt disappearing into the darkness. A trembling hand clutched the sheets to his chest as he flopped back on the bed, drawing the covers to his face._

"_Gaara..."_

Naruto awoke with a jolt. His eyes met that of his off-white classroom. Oh yea...it was third period, and as usual he'd fallen asleep. He glanced a few seats away from him and spotted Gaara's empty chair. _That's right...Gaara wasn't talking to him_...well, not verbally, but he'd requested Naruto live in his old apartment for now, while he took care of Naide. Couldn't say it was fair, but Naruto couldn't argue with it either. He had no reason.

The last faint echo of the thrum of noise told him that the bell had rung. He picked up his bag, immediately slinging it over it shoulder as he headed out of class. On his way he saw Kiba. There was a giant hickey the size of two quarters on his neck. He'd done his best to hide it by wearing a shirt with a collar, but so far the collar was unrulingly defiant.

"Hey. Someone looks happy"

"Oh, morning Naruto." He motioned to the space beside the blonde. "How's your friend?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You know. You guys are always together. What, he break up with you?"

Naruto let his eyes drift to the blue of his shoes. _Seems like everybody in the school were witnesses to him and Gaara's make-out session against the lockers a few days ago. He'd even received a few congratulatory pats on the back, disapproving looks, and jealous stares (who could blame them, Gaara was hot :3) but he couldn't quite shake the look of dejection that he'd seen on Sasuke's face as he came from the opposite corridor, and froze in his tracks, before turning and fleeing down the hall...he was beginning to suspect he'd hurt the Uchiha's feelings..._

Naruto couldn't help but blush. "No, it's nothing like that. We're just having trouble...sorting out some old problems"

"Ah. So mind telling me why Uchiha isn't to school either?" Kiba said, walking in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Hell if I know. I don't keep track of the guy" Naruto said, trailing after the Inuzuka. There was an edge of anger in his voice.

"Alright, alright. No need to get touchy."

Naruto sighed. "Sorry. I'm just..." Kiba put a hand on his shoulder. "Yea. I know how you feel."

Naruto cringed. "What makes you think you know anything about it, huh?"

Kiba was left with his hand outstretched in midair. "Naruto..."

"Nobody does..." He shook his head. "Just forget it. I'm wasting my time anyway" he said stalking off.

"Wait, Naruto!" Kiba ran up behind the blonde, touching his shoulder lightly. "What's the matter with you? I just want to – " he stopped, eyes frozen at the pair of red eyes that glared back at him. If he didn't know any better, he'd say a low growl trickled from between the blonde's lips.

"Don't touch me" Naruto said, his voice something close to tears and with that he ran off, leaving behind a very bewildered and hurt Kiba.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	9. Chapter 9

**Chpt. 9**** – Captive Renewal**

"AGH!...UGH!!"

"Hold still dammit!"

Hot tears and something else scalded the boy's vision.

He fought back the urge to bite someone's head off, but it wasn't him, it was kyuubi.

"There...you're all done for now" Lady Tsunade said, wiping her forehead as she stood up, hovering over the blonde. "You were lucky I found you in time. It's not easy raising a person back from the dead...and with your complications, your revived body had somehow lost some of the...necessities needed to keep kyuubi in check."

Naruto's eyes had rolled upward, a deep blood red, filling the iris, but now his eyes bled back to their normal sparkling blue. His breath was coming in short, quick gasps as he panted and he rolled onto his side, allowing a full view of his incisors as they melted away from fangs into normal teeth.

Tsunade sighed. "So from now on, I'll need you to come see me so I could give you your shots five times a week. Got that?"

"Why only five times a week?" he responded, voice dry from screaming.

"You're going to need the other two for rest and recuperation. Over time, your body will get used to the medicine and you won't have to take as much of the dosage as you do now. But until then – " She stared at him, needle in hand. Some trick of the light made it appear sharper than it should have been.

Naruto gulped. "Uh-huh"

Moments later, he was fast asleep in the nurse's ward. Kakashi closed the door softly behind him, and turned to look at Tsunade staring down at her desk.

"I'm starting to guess you regret your decision"

She looked up. "You know me too well Kakashi"

"Tell me, do you really think he can continue living like this?"

"Truthfully, no. There may be a chance that he'll have an influx of memories and remember everything at once, resulting in serious brain damage and traumatization. If that happens, we won't be able to revive him, not mentally. He'd be practically brain dead and if that was the case, he'd be better off as a rotting corpse"

"You mean what he is now"

Tsunade whirled to face him, anger leaking into her eyes.

"Look, I'm not trying to upset you, but he won't last. Sooner or later, he'll start to...lose himself, and when that happens..." He looked up then. "We'd need to find a life medium to supply him with the energy his body needs, if we want him to maintain his form."

Tsunade had turned her back to him, almost huddled in on herself on the desk.

"I tried Kakashi, I tried" her voice was a whisper. "But this was the best I could do."

Kakashi took her hand in his, rubbing his fingers over the now permanent wrinkles of her knuckles. "I've seen the results of what you did Tsunade...don't think that for a minute you screwed up or that you shouldn't have tried. You did what you could and that's what matters"

Just then, the door to her office burst open. "Hey, Lady Tsunade I have a report on – "

Gai-sensei stopped, mouth agape at the hand enfolded around Tsunade's.

Kakashi smiled nervously. "I wish I could say 'This isn't what it looks like', but you wouldn't believe me...would you?"

"You have no idea" Gai muttered. "Well, how's the kid? He gonna be alright?" His head turned from right to left as identical expressions of pain flickered across their faces.

Finally Kakashi muttered, "Yea...Just fine."

"Well I better be going then. Lee's been overdoing the training again and if I don't stop him, he's gonna be in worse shape than Naruto" he said with a wary smile, as the door closed behind him, leaving the two in silence.

"I guess that's my cue" the Hatake said, rubbing the back of his head. He had the grace to look embarrassed.

"Understood" Tsunade said, voice back to its normal boldness, her Hokage demeanor returning. "But before that..." she stopped shuffling the files on her desk.

Kakashi turned to face the female's back.

Hazel nut eyes whirled to meet his gaze.

"What are we going to do...to keep him alive?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER**: Naruto does not belong to me, nor can I have him as my personal pet...awww)...Christmas present maybe? :3

**Chpt. 10 - Complications**

The weekend was finally finished and Naruto trudged down the hall a look of complete exhaustion on his face that only said one thing: 'Don't bother me or I'll see to it that your head ends up on my wall.' Sleep had escaped him yet again, and so he had unfortunately spent the night tossing and turning restlessly until he found himself falling asleep when it was time to get ready for school – yea, so much for sweet dreams…

Naruto opened his locker and stared unmoving, as a crisp note fell out of it floating aimlessly to the tile below. He picked it up, eyes widening in sleepy surprise. He recognized the flowing red script immediately.

_There's not much to say so I won't make this any longer. I'm not going to be in school for a while now - I assume you already know this, so I want you to do a favor for me. _

_You'll need a partner for our Biology experiment today, and if you fail __**I'll **__have to take the heat for it, so to avoid any unwanted injuries, you're going with Sasuke._

_No 'ifs, ands, or buts'__** and be on your best behavior.**_

_- GAARA_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I couldn't believe it. Trapped in a seat next to _him_...Wasn't it bad enough that we had to attend the same class?

I let out a sigh of defeat.

Well, I better get going. Knowing Gaara, he probably had already fixed the situation so I couldn't escape it – Great, just great, I soo didn't need an evil mastermind controlling my day when he wasn't even here.

My muscles stiffened as the all too familiar fragrance filled my nostrils, and with that an arrogant air that could only belong to one person.

"Dobe"

"...Uchiha"

He reached into his pocket, taking out a piece of paper with very familiar red script on it.

"So. Lab partners huh"

I turned away angrily, face in my palm.

"Don't remind me"

Mr. Seto's voice became a dull drone in my ears as I glared out the window. Something told me the Uchiha was looking at me, but I couldn't be sure.

"...placing a thin layer of onion on the slide" Mr. Seto continued, "...and comparing cells. I'll be coming around to see who will be the first group to match their onion cells correctly."

"Oi, dobe. I like daydreaming as much as the next guy, but we have an assignment to finish"

I sighed, gathering my thoughts. "Right"

The following minutes lapsed into silence as the constant 'clink' of the lab equipment let us know that we were far ahead of the other students.

"Hey, pass the food dye will you?"

"Here" I said, making sure not to glance his way.

After another minute or two, I decided to retrieve the slides.

Suddenly, I jumped, as Sasuke's hand touched mine. I recoiled in shock, yanking my hand to my chest. I knew that my face was red, from the burning sensation that was creeping up my ears. I felt my eyes grow huge in fear and couldn't help but be embarrassed by my silly overreaction.

Sasuke stood staring at me, a frozen statue of pale beauty, then the corners of his mouth uplifted and he smiled. Before I knew it, the full weight of his gaze was on me, and I shifted uncomfortably, which just seemed to add to his amusement, because then he laughed, a small series of chuckles, for only my ears to hear.

Suddenly, a sharp pain, like the prick of a pin, stabbed through my hand and I looked down. On the tip of my finger, was a spot of blood, and it was gradually getting bigger in small, dotty, patches.

My eyes darted to the stack of slides and I shot an accusing look Sasuke's way.

He was no longer laughing, but staring at me with his intense onyx-blue eyes. His gaze turned hard, his expression serious. Before I could protest, he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the front of the room. Mr. Seto gave us a questioning look as Sasuke dragged me along, and he opened his mouth to say something, when Sasuke said,

"Don't worry, just a little blood. I'll take care of it."

A few dizzying minutes later, we were two corridors down from class and I turned around abruptly to pull myself out of Uchiha's grasp.

"Hey. What the heck's your problem?"

Wisefully, he let me go, and I glared after him as he turned away from me, putting out his arms to lean against the locker doors. I could see his fists clenching and unclenching, as they balanced him, on either side of his head. His breathing was shallow, as he used one hand to pinch the skin above his nose.

"Are you alright?" he said, voice quietly concerned, but tight with anger.

"Huh? Uh…yea" I muttered, taken aback by his sudden interest in my well-being. Was it that he thought it was his fault somehow?

"Good" he muttered more softly this time, turning around, his side facing me as he leaned his back against the lockers, arms sliding to his sides. His head tilted up, and I heard him sigh.

I watched him, as he ran a hand through his hair, and then suddenly stopped, turning his head to look at me. Then he was suddenly advancing towards me, and I froze at the intenseness blazing in those cool, stunning eyes of his. It forced me to back away, until I had nowhere to go and I was trapped, looking up at him as he swayed gracefully my way. Before I knew it, he was in front of me, and my hand was in his.

"Hey, what are you-" I cringed, closing my eyes as a light tingle coursed through my body at the moist, soft, tongue that swirled around my fingertip. Everything in me just melted, and an incredible tightness spread through me, until I fought just to breathe.

I couldn't fight back the gasp that escaped my throat as he inserted my finger deeper into his mouth, probing the wound. My stomach fluttered, doing panicked somersaults as the weird sucking noises grew more and more distinct, but more than that, I could feel Sasuke growing hard as he leaned against me.

"Stop it!" I yelled, pushing him away as I stumbled backwards distancing myself from him.

"Please...I-...it's not right"

I tried to control my breathing, tried to even my heartbeats. If I could do that, then I would be able to think clearer, because one thing was certain: I wasn't sure of how I'd respond or what I'd do, if I ever got close to him again.

"Let's just go back to class; we've already ditched most of it anyway"

I didn't look back to see if he was following, but I heard when he chuckled before echoing my footsteps down the hall.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG.

I awoke from my slumber to see Sasuke staring at me- right in front of me actually, and again I found myself lost in those bewitching eyes...

I awoke fully with a jolt, positioning myself as far back in my seat as the wood would allow, as I stared back at him in shock. I hoped he didn't notice how hard I was gripping the edges of the chair...He just stared at me and chuckled, before walking away, hand raised in a wave.

"See ya around dobe"

I wanted to say, 'Don't count on it', but swallowed my pride and kept my mouth shut. I didn't need to get any more involved with him.

I got up from my seat and trudged tiredly to the cafeteria. On my way I saw Kiba, and I immediately felt an accumulating pang of guilt.

"Hey Kiba"

He turned, surprised.

"Oh, hey Naruto" He paused, uncomfortably, then reached a clawed hand in his jacket to stroke a sleepy Akamaru. "Feel any better?"

"Um...yea, thanks" I muttered back, finding the conversation a bit awkward.

"Hey, listen Kiba, I uh...-he looked at me curiously, one eyebrow raised in question- "I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I really didn't mean it, I just wasn't..."

"Thinking" he finished for me. His expression was hard, but soon melted as his eyes returned their happy glow. "Hey, don't worry about it okay. I know it must be pretty hard for you, ya know - with Gaara not here"

Instinctively, I felt my eyes lower.

Kiba hurriedly added, "Cheer up; I know. How 'bout I buy you a free lunch?" I could see that he was really trying so I responded to his offer with a smile. "Sure Kiba, why not; I mean, nothin's better than lunch, but free lunch, now that's a treat"

His grin widened with relief. "Now that's the Naruto I know and love" he said, patting me on the back. "Come on, I'll walk 'ya"

As we made our way down the hall, I could have sworn I saw Sasuke standing there, a strange look on his face, but then I looked back, and he was gone.

I sighed warily. These days were beginning to get weirder and weirder...

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey, do you think he's gonna be alright?"

"I dunno. He hasn't been this depressed since Uchiha left last year to go on a training mission with Kakashi"

"Hey, kid, wake up; you're drooling all over my lunch tray"

"N-Neji…don't y-yell at him like that, it's rude"

Naruto opened his eyes from his five minute sleep and groaned. What did a guy have to do to get some peace and quiet around here? He shifted, staring into the faces of Lee, Hinata, Neji, Ino and Sakura.

It seemed like just yesterday, he was staring up into Tsunade's bold, hazel eyes, fully naked, as she brought him back to life. He could remember the concern in Kakashi's voice as he worried about the boy's sudden reappearance in school, but the Hokage reassured him that everything was going to be fine. It really was amazing. Before the weekend, Naruto had forgotten all memory of these people, but now here he sat once more, among friends.

He sat up and grinned, scratching his head. "Sorry about that guys. Looks like I'll have to sleep in the janitor's closest from now on."

Everyone chuckled, even though they knew it wasn't funny, just to humor him. Despite what everyone thought, they had all missed him deep down, and it was good to see his normal grin again.

"Well, if you're done talking, maybe you would see it wise to partake in getting lunch"

"Oh yea, I almost forgot; Kiba!" Naruto said, jumping out of his seat. "Thanks Neji!" he yelled as he ran off.

"Oh, _now _he wakes up." The Hyuuga stated as he stared down at his food, covered in Naruto's drool.

After a while of searching, Naruto finally found the Inuzuka at the front of the line, looking around, with two lunch trays in hand.

"Oi! Kiba!"

The Inuzuka scouted until his eyes rested on Naruto, and he grinned. "I thought I'd never find you. Here" he said putting the tray in Naruto's hands.

"Thanks. I so owe you one"

"Eh…Don't worry about it, it's on me"

The two smiled friendlily at each other before both walking off in opposite directions. Still smiling, Naruto suddenly stopped when he felt someone grab him from behind. He almost dropped his lunch, as two hands snaked their way around his waist, pulling him closer into them. He stiffened, shaking inside, as one crept under his shirt, and up his bare chest. Eyes trembling, a wide blush crept across his face as he felt Sasuke's breath blow across the bridge of his nose.

"Get off me!" he yelled in an outburst that wasn't like him at all. He turned around, shoving Sasuke's chest, _**hard.**_

The cafeteria had gone quiet, and now everyone stared at the drama that was happening in the middle of the room.

"Don't touch me!" Naruto said, eyes impossibly wide, almost brimming with tears. Who did this guy think he was?! "I thought I told you to never come near me again" he said, carefully, as if he would lose all control if he didn't.

Sasuke stalked towards him, obviously not moved, and grabbed his hand, pinning it to the glass of the serving counter behind him.

"I like you when you're angry" he said, grabbing his chin and tilting his head back. "But then again, I always have" His voice flowed out like melting honey.

The blonde grunted, eyes closed as Sasuke thought it appropriate to invade his personal space, once again. He could only imagine the looks on everyone's face right now. This wasn't good. They might think that he was cheating on Gaara with this _thing!_

"Dammit, let me go!"

The sound echoed throughout the lunchroom and everyone fell silent, as they stared in shock.

Sasuke skidded backwards, holding his now bleeding eye, his jaw grasped in the palm of his hand.

Instead of looking amused as he usually did, his eyes now looked infuriated-a dark obsidian jewel that was glittering dangerously with an evil spark.

Naruto didn't see it, all he felt was when he landed on the tile, and a sharp pain burned through his head. It was then that he jumped up and punched Sasuke in the gut. He watched the Uchiha as he did- spit flying out of his mouth, bangs blown back form his face, and then his eyes blazed back to life with a deadly fire.

Kiba stared slightly taken aback at Naruto's strange behavior, yet again. Naruto gritted his teeth, head spinning as he dodged Sasuke's kick. Why was it that when he was around him, he always felt physically abused. His hand subconsciously fluttered to his still tingling chest. He was _**still**_ out of breath. _**Still**_ blushing around the ears. Why?

Suddenly, he grunted exasperatedly, rolling his eyes to see who it was calling his name so viciously and with so much venom. Everything came into focus, and soon he was shocked to see Sasuke bending over him, pinning him down, yelling at him to get up and fight. Naruto grunted as he received a blow to the face, his head band flying off with the force. His eyes narrowed, before he grabbed the nearest thing to him, and threw it at Sasuke's head. He watched with some satisfaction as the raven-haired Uchiha yanked spaghetti out of his hair.

"_Bitch!"_

But before Naruto could respond, the cafeteria suddenly broke out with in an abrupt burst of loud noise and in an instant, food was flying everywhere. But Naruto didn't care. While Sasuke knelt, furiously swiping as his clothes with his hands, he stormed off, straight past his table without a word. He knew Sakura was staring at him worried, but he didn't care. He just wanted out of there, before he ended up doing something rash.

A fine rage was beginning to build in him with every step, and by the time he reached the double doors of the cafeteria, he was running, away from the food, and away from that fucking Uchiha.

He was sobbing now, hard and heavy, when the sound of footsteps behind him, made him run even faster. He didn't bother to turn around; - he already knew who it was. In his haste, he flew past Kakashi who gave him a look full of questions, but without interfering, let him go.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I see." Iruka said, forgetting about the bowl of ramen in front of him and staring at Naruto as he told him his story. He had bumped into Naruto while he was running down the hall, and obviously saw that the boy was upset, so he had decided that he would take him to get some ramen after school, for old time's sake.

"I mean, it's weird isn't it? He always knows exactly where I am, and I always feel so fucking used when I'm around him! It's not fair I tell you" Naruto said waving his chopsticks in the air as he messily slurped up a mouthful of noodles.

The Umino sighed sitting back on his stool. Just a few days ago, he was wondering how in the world, Naruto was back and _alive. _But thanks to Kakashi, everything was made clear last night...Tsunade had brought him back to life...a blood donor was needed to keep him alive...and he forgot what Sasuke was to him..._had _been to him...

"Iruka-sensei... what are you staring at?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing Naruto" he said rubbing the back of his head. "Just...thankful that you're...alive is all" he murmured.

Naruto stared at the Umino, head resting on his arms as he leaned on the counter, the remains of a sad smile on his face. His eyes softened. He slurped up the rest of his noodles slowly, putting his chopsticks gently beside his bowl.

Iruka glanced up, feeling a light tap on his shoulder.

His eyes widened in surprise.

"I missed you too" Naruto mumbled into Iruka's vest, hot tears running down his face, arms wrapped around the jounin's waist.

The Umino chuckled softly as he embraced the boy back, patting the boy's soft, spiky hair. "Me too, Naruto"

"Me too"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sorry, for the waiting but, writer's block decided to visit me yet again…but hope you liked the chapter, because there's much more to come, kukuku….:3**

**PLEASE REVIEW & COMMENT!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer****: LAWD…Do…Not…OWN!!...Although if I did…let's just say there'd be one less T.V. show and one more ninja in my bed…wait..i mean nuuuu!! Dedicated to LiA…hope you're happy man! GOD! lol**

**Chpt. 11**** – Midnight remembrance**

_An onrush of silver bullets, piercing my skin…my liability shatters and I fall…_

_Hopeless…breathless…_

_Loveless._

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

_I stumble...my vision blurred in a haze of tears..._

_Swaying down the streets of Konoha my shadow seemed to taunt me...always two steps ahead...flickering when it thought I couldn't see..._

_I could feel the hot stickiness of my blood, running onto the fingers gripping my arm, despite the cold rain. But it didn't matter now._

_Nothing did._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto groaned, waking out of his sleep. It was hot.

He pried his moist arm from his forehead and turned to stare at the window. Rain was falling...

He settled into the cushions of the sofa, sleep dawning on him again. In the background, he could hear the slight buzzing of the phone Gaara had given him, in his room.

His eyes started to close. Sleep sheltered him, until he felt safe.

_He wondered what Gaara was doing now..._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

He closed the window shut with a creak.

A small smile curved his lips. He could smell the scent of alcohol on his breath...

Suddenly he shuddered, bowing his head as the water dripped off his matted locks. Arms squeezed his sides until he straightened, in an abrupt roar of drunken laughter.

The water from his hair mixed with the flow of his tears, as his laughter died down into a soft sob. His feet left water-soaked footprints in the carpet as he advanced towards his prey.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Waves of pleasure coursed through his body, melting every part of him, persuading him to scream. Finally its wish was granted, and he moaned, grabbing for something, anything.

Shaky hands found a mass of soft hair, and he pulled, jerking the mane towards him. The smell of alcohol grew around him and he opened his eyes.

Time went still.

"Sasuke?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Naruto's durability depends on how long he can keep his emotions in check. As long as he keeps going kyuubi...we're going to have a problem."_

"_What you mean, is that the body won't be able to handle the stress"_

"_Exactly. What he needs, is a donor."_

_"My question is, how will he...i mean...who can we find that will be willing to give their blood?"_

_"I don't know Kakashi, but however they donate it, all we need is a donor of the same blood type...then...he'd be able to stay alive...for as long as life will let him..."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto grunted, letting out a small yelp of pain as Sasuke's hand reached under his shirt, twisting his hardening nipple.

"S-...sasuke..." he muttered breathily.

Sasuke pressed his weight further on the blonde, straddling his hip, until his member was ground into Naruto's groin.

"Shut up dobe, I love you shut up..." Sasuke mumbled incoherently as he covered the blonde's face in hot, sloppy kisses, running his tongue messily along the boy's face.

Naruto closed his eyes and could only moan as the Uchiha sucked at his neck.

_What's happening?_ He thought. _Why do I feel this way?...Why...am I enjoying this?_

He squinted up at Sasuke, the darkness giving little help in revealing his face, but what Naruto _did _see made his breath stop in his throat. Sasuke's eyes bled crimson desire...as if just seeing Naruto wasn't enough.

"I'm going to make you remember..." he whispered huskily, running his hands down Naruto's waist, along the fabric of Naruto's pants. The blonde's eyes widened and he shuddered as Sasuke bent his head to unzip his fly. He looked up mouth in a twisted grin and his eyes pulsing with lust.

"-what it's like to get fucked...by an Uchiha"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Aww...you don't remember?...Well I remember...the sounds you made when your virginity was lost to me" he chuckled briskly.

"No...please...I don't...know...you..." the blonde cried, the last said with a strain. _'I wish I'd never even met you'_ he thought, bitterly. His life had been fine, until this strange boy had decided to make himself unwelcomed in his life..._very _unwelcomed.

The sofa creaked as Naruto's body was forcefully rammed into its depths. Dark red blood seeped onto the crimson sofa beneath him.

"_Know _me...you used to love me" Sasuke said as he thrust in deeper, harder, watching the blonde's face twist in pleasure-filled agony. He cringed at the sharp denial in the boy's features.

"But what about all those letters you wrote me...all the _time _we shared" he said teasingly, voice rising as he cupped Naruto's chin.

"I don't...remember" Naruto gasped.

"Oh?"

Suddenly Sasuke grabbed Naruto's naked torso, hugging him to his chest. Rage contorted his features as he bit down into Naruto's neck.

"**EeYAAAGGGHHH!!**"

_Blood…so much blood…there was lots of it…_

_My gaze shifted to Sasuke's inviting and naked body, already wet…already sweaty and moist._

_Already covered in blood._

_He licked his fingers gracefully, each stroke of his tongue, an invitation. Finally, he held them out to me, smiling._

_Our screams, united, filled the room and I shuddered as my climax came…but before the so blessed release, he bit me, sinking teeth into my skin and I screamed as pleasure surged forward through the pain._

Naruto froze. Confusion swam in his brain like a disease.

"W-...what was that?" He muttered, a barely audible whisper.

But he never got an answer because he arched as Sasuke ran his tongue along his erect member before enveloping it with his mouth. He grabbed Naruto's thighs as he sucked, in and out, in and out...harder- faster. His tongue swirled around it like it was a toy, and he finally let it go to lick the tip.

"Ah...ahhHHH!!" Naruto groaned as he twisted beneath the Uchiha, cheeks flushed and red. He bucked and arched, fingernails digging into Sasuke's flesh, leaving bloody imprints on his chest and back.

"Please...no more..." he panted, as he lay against the Uchiha's chest, his hands balled into fists.

His fingernails elongated, becoming pointed and long. His teeth grew and his pupils dilated to bleed out red around the iris. Hot tears streamed down his face and he looked up eyes wild, in a sob-filled growl.

In one swift movement, Sasuke smiled, putting his hand on Naruto's forehead as he pushed him into the sofa. Sasuke watched as he writhed, thrashing about and screaming, before bending down slowly to plant a soft kiss on the blonde's lips. _So sweet...so familiar..._His screams died down and he slowly returned the Uchiha's kiss with one of his own.

Suddenly, the Uchiha collapsed on top of him and Naruto winced, as Sasuke's fingers slid along his skin towards his now hard and raw nipple. He opened one eye when he felt Sasuke's hand resting gently on top of it instead. He jumped, gasping softly at the feel of tears on his chest.

"I'm sorry, Naruto" Sasuke sobbed. "I'm so sorry"

His back bowed as he bent down, shoulders hunched.

"I only wished...that I'd never let you die"

Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke removed a smooth hand from above his eyelids.

He bent down hovering slightly above the blonde's neck.

"_Don't forget me"_

Naruto watched in a dazed state of paralyzation as the Uchiha climbed off of him and walked to the mint-green vase on the round table ahead. He broke the stem of a single yellow flower pinning it between his fingers.

Before Naruto could blink, the window was open, Sasuke was gone, only the remnants of petals where he had stood, and...

...the wind from the window blowing against his bare chest.

He closed his eyes and let out a small frustrated groan. Still panting, he rolled onto his side and wept.

Gaara was right. He and Sasuke _had _been more than friends...lovers even...Was that why he had always felt so physically abused and aroused so easily? Because of the fact that what _used _to occur as normal behaviour between them, he now refused?

Absentmindedly, his hand drifted to his now cold member and he quickly drew it away, licking the fluids from his fingers. As much as he hated to admit it, he'd never felt so good in his life, and now that Sasuke was gone...he felt like a part of him had left with him...

...Maybe it had...

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Thanks for staying with me so far guys, I really appreciate it :3. Well, seeing as I'm going away like _tomorrow, _this'll be all for now. Hopefully I can upload the rest (they're already finished P) when I come back, if I'm not banned off the computer by then lol. So take care and be sure to comment and review! **

**MUCH LURVE!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chpt. 12**** - Drifting**

_Two weeks..._

_...three hundred and thirty-six hours..._

..._and forty-five seconds..._

_Naruto hadn't visited in a while..._

Gaara plopped into the sofa, slinging his arm over his forehead. Temari had gone on vacation and wouldn't be back 'til Sunday...Kankurou was out working at the bar. He had let Temari take Naide with her...He sighed, closing his eyes for a brief moment. He wondered if Naruto got his note today. Silence seemed to accompany his thoughts.

The rain had stopped.

Suddenly, he whirled, upon hearing his front door slam, and Naruto stood framed in it, panting, his eyes tear-filled, face red.

"Why did you set us up, Gaara? Do you _know _what I've _been _through today?! That...that...pompous jerk..." he said quietly, in-between breaths.

At first Gaara looked away, emerald eyes gone cold and emotionless. "I wanted to see...what would happen if I left you two alone...If I wasn't there to hinder you. If I wasn't there, if you would go back to Uchiha, and not me..." he murmured quietly.

"Gaara...I..." Naruto's head lowered, shielding his tears. "You were right, oh God, you were so right...I didn't think it was true about usbut..."

"Why couldn't you have lied to me?" His voice was a choking whisper.

"Because it was unnecessary. Lying to you would just have made things worse. Sooner or later you would have found out anyway, and you know how frustrated you get when things are hard for you to comprehend"

_Gaara was being meaner than usual…_

"Why be angry now? It makes no sense" Naruto said, stalking across the room until he reached the mahogany sofa where the redhead sat.

"You're the one who told me about Sasuke and I in the first place" he said, pacing around the side of the couch until he could see the redhead's face.

"That's only because you asked" Gaara mumbled between clenched teeth as he got up from the sofa, suddenly inches away from the blonde.

They were playing duck-duck-goose now – both glaring each other down, watching the others' movements as they stalked heatedly around the couch.

"So you wouldn't have told me otherwise?"

"No"

The pace of their strides quickened.

"Why not?"

"I could ask you why you slept with Sasuke while you were with me"

"Answer the damn question"

"Because I love you dammit!" Gaara yelled as he crushed his lips against the blonde's.

Naruto let out a squeal, squirming under Gaara's lips. He felt dirty...like he'd done something wrong...he couldn't deny that he had always loved Sasuke, but it hadn't been him. It had been _him_ – who he _used _to be...not who he was now, at least...he didn't _think..._

He pushed Gaara away tears tugging at his eyes.

Gaara drew back so fast, he almost stumbled.

"I'm sorry"

Naruto smiled, but it was laden with sadness.

"Don't be...it's not your fault. It's mine..." He looked up then, peering into Gaara's emerald green eyes.

"Gaara...I think...I think something's wrong with Sasuke. I mean...he's not himself"

Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"I'm begging you Gaara...I don't. feel. right. Something's wrong with him" he cried, grabbing Gaara's arms.

"What do you want me to do about it? That _Uchiha _is of no concern to me. I'd rather see him off dead"

Naruto raised defiant blue eyes to meet Gaara's gaze. "Well if you're not going to do something, I am"

Before Naruto could run out the door, Gaara grabbed his arm.

Naruto turned to stare at him, pale green eyes piercing and neutral.

"Naruto...do you love him?"

Naruto glanced at the beige rug beneath him before yanking his arm out of the redhead's grasp. It was a long moment before he spoke.

"Would you believe me if I said he raped me tonight Gaara? If I said how he rammed into me, making me... remember things...making me want to give into him willingly, without a fight?" He cleched his fist, grip tight on his pants.

"I can't say I do...but my body..." He turned to face Gaara. "The old me still loves him Gaara. My body _yearns _for him, and I feel like there's nothing I can do to change that...I might not like him, but...we all have to live with our choices now don't we"

He cast a mindful glance at Gaara's face. "And I chose you" he whispered, caressing the redhead's cheek.

"That will never change"

He flung open the front door and stepped into the warm night air.

'_I only hope that that never __**does **__change…'_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**TT-TT Well...see you next week (cry) I'll miss you all!! Especially LIA :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chpt. 13**** – A Bleeding Heart**

"_It's already too late…too bad they don't already know…"_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I hope you know what you're doing" Gaara muttered, obviously wishing he was in bed right now. Three o 'clock in the morning was not a good time to go chasing after Uchihas, although had things gone according to plan, he would be dead by now...

Naruto skidded to a stop, panting, as he stood in front of the Uchiha residence. He took a deep breath before running full fledge into the navy blue of the door, ramming his shoulder hard against it. It gave with a splintering crack, and he rushed inside. Gaara followed behind reluctantly, as he trailed behind the blonde's heels.

"Sasuke...Sasuke!"

Naruto panted, blue eyes wide and determined as he raced down the hall, the reminder of those long corridors where he'd spent so many nights in the arms of the Uchiha, suddenly alive and fresh in his memory.

He turned corners almost automatically, as if his body had already memorized the movements. He skidded to a stop, bursting into the dark room.

Naruto froze at the shadow splayed across the wall, illuminated by a multitude of the harsh, orange flames of candlelight decorating the room.

_A glint of metal…_

…_a last silent prayer…_

Naruto ran inside, but knew by now that it was far too late.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A scream pierced the night, ringing through Naruto's ears. Only when his voice broke, did he realize it was his own.

"Dammit!"

Sasuke stared at him across the hard metal of the kunai, from less than an inch away. "Naruto?"

"What the hell are you thinking?!" The blonde yelled in between breaths. "I'm not going to let you kill yourself" he muttered with a grunt as he struggled with the Uchiha, to separate the kunai from his hands.

"My life holds no meaning any more. Why can't you just let me die?!"

"I'm not going to give you that option" Naruto said locking his leg behind the Uchiha's as he forcefully pushed him to the ground. "I don't care if you feel as if you have nothing to live for, I won't let you take your own life!"

"Then do it yourself then" Sasuke mumbled, his eyes shrouded by sorrow as he let his hands fall loosely away from Naruto's to lay stretched out beside him.

"W-what?"

"Please. If I can die by your hands, then I can die happy..." Sasuke murmured softly, as his lips curved into a sad smile.

Naruto froze, as he stared into Sasuke's dark eyes, for the first time, just realizing how close their faces were. Their noses were almost touching, and Sasuke's even breathing came out in slight puffs to envelope his face. His fists tightened around the kunai hovering above Sasuke's throat.

The Uchiha smiled - a grateful plea.

Suddenly, he grunted, as Naruto punched him right in the jaw. He lay there, stunned for a second, before turning his gaze to stare up into dark enraged eyes.

"Baka...Bakaaa!!" Naruto shouted, grabbing Sasuke's shirt so tight, until he was sure his knuckles were going to bleed. "For an Uchiha you have **no **self pride!!" Naruto growled. "What happened to 'becoming the best you can be, huh?!' All those wasted days struggling to get to the top, and for what!? You...you idiot!!"

His fists were shaking so hard, he thought they were going to drop off. In his rage, he completely forgot about the kunai still in his fist. Suddenly, Sasuke sprang up, suddenly too close for words. Naruto shuddered back with the thought that he was going to kiss him, but then without a word, Sasuke shot out his fist to punch Naruto in the gut. Dark onyx-blue eyes burned cold and ruthless as they watched the blonde slump, then double over in pain.

It wasn't long before Gaara was behind him, contemplating if he should kill the Uchiha or not.

Suddenly, Sasuke sputtered, red drops of blood flying out of his mouth to land on Naruto's cheek. Head bent, pain- but more than that, anger contorted his features. But they all soon melted away as a staggering wave of sorrow pierced his senses. All he could do was stare at the kunai embedded in Sasuke's throat.

"S...S...sasuke..." he murmured, a shaky whisper. Suddenly, with tears tugging at his eyes, and a lump the size of a tennis ball in his throat, he screamed.

"SASUKE!!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Red seeped into the blue carpet and Naruto sobbed as he held the bleeding Sasuke in his arms. How could he be so stupid? He should have known that the Uchiha would have had a trick up his sleeve...

"I always knew you were a fool" Naruto uttered chokingly, voice thick with tears. He didn't expect what came next.

"But...I'm a fool in love"

He stopped, and stared down at Sasuke, a bloody hole in his throat.

"Would it hurt you that much?" he whispered. What he got as a response was a bitter chuckle of a sound. The Uchiha smiled, blood left forgotten on the corner of his bottom lip. The kunai now lay blood-stained on the carpet beneath him.

He reached up shakily, clasping Naruto's hand.

"What it would take to make things right again...is what drove me to..." He gritted his teeth, grunting in something close to a whimper.

At last, he managed, "I raped you". Naruto opened his mouth to speak but Sasuke cut him off. "I couldn't..._can't_ live with myself after doing such a thing... I can't forgive myself for what I did..."

"Neither can I" Gaara's voice rang out bitter and cold as he glared menacingly at Sasuke's still form, lying on the midnight blue rug of his room.

The Uchiha completely ignored him and said instead, "This..." he muttered, reaching up to slide his hand under Naruto's shirt, "this seal that kept kyuubi's chakra in check...when Tsunade revived you, your body lost some of the essential energy which used to enable you to handle the stress of having two chakras," he said, lightly caressing the blonde's naval. "But your body is weak...I over heard Kakashi talking with Tsunade and they said you...you needed a donor of the same blood type to keep you alive, no matter how or by who so I...I thought it wouldn't hurt if..."

The faint signs of blush that had invaded his cheeks at Sasuke's warm touch, now melted away as anger replaced them. Naruto didn't hear the rushed string of reluctant murmurs that followed; he was too absorbed in shock.

His head bowed and his bangs fell to shield his eyes.

"So you mean, you fucked me to save my life?" he muttered, with a trembling voice.

"That's why my only comfort is death now. I can't forgive myself for what I did...You didn't deserve that"

Suddenly his head was away, and his eyes hidden from the blonde. Naruto sighed, putting his anger aside as he stroked the Uchiha's hair.

"Sasuke...if I left you when I was...the _old me_...would it have made a difference?"

A series of incoherent mumbles and then, "Yes"

"But I'm not _him_, and I've moved on, but..."

The Uchiha turned pale eyes to meet his gaze, though he wasn't really seeing him.

Naruto froze. "Sasuke?...Sasuke!"

Sasuke blinked. His eyes wavered for a second, and it was then that Naruto realized that he was urging him on.

He stopped for a second before muttering:

"...But...I...want to be..."

He placed warm hands over Sasuke's, and just for a minute, felt the old Naruto slip through.

A thin smile curved his lips. "If you're going to die...why not make it worthwhile?" In one swift movement, he was on top of the Uchiha, straddling his hip as he pinned him down, with more effort than necessary.

Sasuke winced in reference to the hand that had his wrist in a death grip, as he rasped out, "Naruto...what's wrong with you?"

"I'm fine" the blonde breathed huskily, before bending down to lick Sasuke's neck, deliberately probing his tongue in the wound. He smiled as Sasuke arched against him, a pained grunt leaving his lips. He turned wide eyes to Naruto's face.

"No...Something's wrong with you" he muttered as he stared into Naruto's darker than usual, sparkling eyes.

"Nothing's wrong – I'm exactly who you want me to be" the blonde said with a chuckle as he sifted light fingers playfully under Sasuke's shirt. His eyes narrowed smugly as he watched the Uchiha inhale sharply, eyes turned away from him. From the heat that emanated off of Sasuke's abdomen, he could tell he was blushing.

"Not like this..." he heard him mutter.

"You weren't supposed to die, and you weren't supposed to come back to life"

He watched the struggle in the blonde's face before gasping as Naruto grabbed the kunai, as he began to administer quick and precise slashes to his wrist, all the while, tears streaming down his face.

Sasuke sat up now, fully alert. "Narut-" He blinked as Gaara was suddenly there, stroking the blonde's pale face, caressing his closed eyelids and whispering soft murmurs in his ear. He watched with narrowed eyes as the redhead cast him a warning glance before spreading Naruto out across his lap.

"Dammit" he growled, slamming his fist onto Sasuke's floor. His gaze was mind numbing as he glared Sasuke's way.

"I should have killed you a long time ago"

Sasuke replied with a smirk. "And let Naruto suffer? You really are as callous as your reputation gives credit"

"You're going to wish you didn't say that" Gaara muttered between clenched teeth, expression all but merciful as his sand spread out behind him to encompass his frame in shadows, nothing left but a pair of narrowed, pale green eyes. Just then, Sasuke spun to stare at the blonde as he inhaled sharply, before thrashing about in Gaara's arms.

"Shh...I'm here, Naruto, I'm here" Gaara soothed, expression quickly gone soft. The blonde stared at him frantic and scared before turning that same expression to stare at Sasuke.

"S-...S-..." He couldn't avoid glancing at the hand that had so lovingly caressed the Uchiha's chest, which now gripped Gaara's.

"I'm okay, Naruto, I'm okay..." After a minute, Sasuke added, "but are you?"

"I...I don't know" the blonde whispered, shaking his head. "Ever since that night you-...Being that close to you triggered-..." He let out a heavy sigh.

"How can you still love me Sasuke" he said, as he crawled out of Gaara's reluctant arms to kneel beside the raven-haired boy.

"I want to know why" he murmured, teary-eyed as he stared down at the dying Uchiha.

Sasuke coughed, tiny drops of blood dressing his navy blue floor.

Gaara now stood in the doorway, a solemn statue as he watched the two.

His eyes were closed, but his voice came out clear as if he _didn't _have a kunai stuck in his throat.

"Because you were...my one and only...And you still are, _Dobe_" He smiled, eyes suddenly lit up, half-heartedly.

Naruto didn't know whether to cry or to laugh, so he ended up making a sound that was a little bit of both.

Suddenly, Sasuke looked up, eyes dull and tormented.

"I want to know one thing..." he muttered, before spilling to his side to cough up more metallic blood. When he turned back around, his face was pale.

"Who's...the father of... Naide?"

All the laughter was gone and suddenly a dark cloud came to replace the sparkle in Naruto's eyes. Naruto's head dropped in silent pain, and he avoided Sasuke's demanding eyes as his _own _were swimming with hurt. He'd have to force a lie, and he knew Sasuke would hate him for it...He hugged his arms to him, as if remembering a bad memory...one that he hadn't come to terms with yet...If only Sasuke knew what it would cost him...

Naruto's spine bowed, his shoulders tense as he remembered that one name, before he bent down and mouthed the words in a soft, tender kiss on Sasuke's lips. He drew back to see the Uchiha's eyes widen before they closed reluctantly, and his hand went limp. Naruto watched the fresh tear fall from Sasuke's eye as it trailed down his cheek, and as his chest rose and fell with the effort of his last breath. He could only stare at him with sorrow-filled eyes, as he placed a hand over the Uchiha's eyelids.

"Gomenasai...Sasuke"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Well...that's it for chpt. 13...man was that a chpt...don't cry too much 'cuz chpt. 14 will be on its way!..(God, the drama in these things are even too much for me to handle sometimes...and I _wrote _the story!! :S)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer****: I so wrongfully do not own Naruto…but if I owned **_**Gaara…**_**oh – oh..oh I'm sorry…das Me'nGaaragoboink man…-pouts- lucky…**

**Chpt. 14**** – Gomenasai**

Gaara tried to put on his best blank face as Naruto got up, staggering towards him, before collapsing in his arms. The sound of his sobs echoed throughout the still room and his hands fought not to rip into the cloth of the redhead's shirt. He grasped hold of his fingers, hands convulsing with the pain.

Suddenly, he took one step back, then another, slowly, crouching in on himself as if his whole body was a writhing ball of some undescribable ache.

Gaara froze. He took a step forward and the blonde stepped back, no terror like Gaara had ever seen so raw, so naked, meshed onto the blonde's face. He was staring at his trembling hands as if they weren't quite right...as if he'd done something completely obscene and unforgivable with them. But since that wasn't the case, Gaara offered what little help he could.

"Naruto..what's-"

He stopped when he noticed the long claws that protruded from where Naruto's fingernails used to be. Naruto looked up, and his eyes were a haunting dark blue, crimson bleeding into the edges. Before Gaara could stop him, he fled past him, and out of the door, so blinded by his haste that he took off a chunk of the doorframe with him.

The redhead suddenly glanced at his arm, turning concerned eyes to the bits of armor that were breaking off where Naruto had accidentally brushed him. Just _brushed, _and his arm already looked like it was going to fall off.

Today was_ not _a good day...

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Naruto?...Naruto!" Gaara munched through the damp dry leaves that ladened the ground with its useless essence. Part of him wanted to go home, but he knew that if he didn't find the blonde, he might as well not go home at all. No use causing himself bodily harm because of haunting thoughts regarding the blonde's safety. If Naruto wanted comfort, he could give him comfort, but without him...the night was just gonna be a boring hellhole...

……………………………………………………………………

_A monster…he was turning into a monster…_

Naruto huddled into the tree trunk, pressing himself so tightly against it until he could feel the wood piercing his flesh. His biological timeline was ticking, and he needed to be away from everything...from every_one..._

"It's impolite to try and run away without saying goodbye"

Naruto looked up to see pale green eyes and couldn't help the hot tears that welled into his. The redhead sat down beside him without a word, arms stretched across his knees.

The sky was filling with tiny puffs of white. "Do you like snow Naruto?...I do"

Naruto gasped as Gaara pulled him close and snuggled him against him. Finally the boy just gave in and melded himself into the redhead's lap.

"I've missed you" Gaara murmured, thoughts of so many lonely nights inside his bedroom, filling his memory.

"...me too..."

Gaara stared down at the blonde to try and see where that voice of a growl had come from. The curve of Naruto's lips and the soft fangs that protruded from underneath was enough.

His eyes softened. Without a word, he bent forward, planting a kiss on Naruto's lips. Clawed hands found their way to his chest, the other wrapping around his neck. Naruto opened his eyes ever so slightly as he breathed in Gaara's scent, once more closing the gap between their mouths.

Suddenly Naruto grabbed his sides, writhing in pain as he collapsed onto the woodland floor, nothing more than a trembling fetus. With a shaky hand, Gaara reached out to turn Naruto over, his steely gaze laden with concern as he stared down at the blonde. He watched as Naruto jerked upwards, each violent thrust flinging tears from the blonde's eyes. Naruto's eyes widened as he bucked furiously, his body one big giant pulse. He let out a violent scream as blood spurted out of his mouth and his fingers danced wildly as if in a fight to separate themselves from his hand.

He flung himself forward, latching onto Gaara's shirt.

Unsteady eyes trembled behind the shadow of his blonde bangs.

"G-..G-..Gaara..."

His fingers convulsed under the cloth of Gaara's shirt.

The blonde looked up and for a second, he froze. He stared back at Gaara, pale eyes gone disclosed and fearful. He was shaking, mouth set in a firm line of teeth. He straightened, fingers pressing into the earth's red soil.

Naruto's eyes quivered.

"You're afraid of me, aren't you?"

Gaara gasped softly, as he was pulled from his paralyzed trance, eyelids falling into a sleepy-like droop. Finally they closed and he was suddenly pressed to the blonde.

Naruto's eyes shifted wildly, as he mumbled into the redhead's mouth. His lips were like that first touch when you press your mouth to cold glass when it rains. It felt cool...pleasant, and Naruto was suddenly hungry for that coolness, that chill that traveled up his spine. He began to kiss him back when Gaara threw his head back on the grass. He groaned as the redhead sifted cool fingers into the heated contents of his pants.

"Ahh...HAHH..." he moaned out a sigh, eyes a warm, drowning pool of blue, and his face rocked in rhythm with the extent of their kiss, streaked with red and submissively vulnerable. The redhead released his lips, by running a long wet tongue diagonally across the blonde's face. He gasped softly, eyes closed as the redhead nuzzled his neck, kissing it, licking it, letting his teeth sink into the warm flesh as he sucked at it. The blonde's wrist twitched under his grasp.

His eyelids fluttered and ocean blue eyes peeked through for just a second. He sat up, slightly dazed, as he latched his arms around the redhead's neck.

Gaara stiffened then let his back relax against the back of the tree. Heat crept up his face at Naruto's member pressed firmly against him.

Naruto's eyes bled a dull dark blue.

"Sorry... Gaara" he muttered.

His lip quivered and he buried his head on the redhead's shoulder. It took a few minutes before Gaara heard the heartfelt sobs and realized that Naruto was crying.

His eyes widened as Naruto turned a shade darker, looking a slight grey. Suddenly his chest grew tight and he reached behind him, prying Naruto's fingers from around his neck. It took him a few desperate tries and he grabbed the blonde roughly by the shoulders.

"Naruto...NARUTO!!" he yelled hastily as he shaked the blonde. He stared in terror as Naruto's skin slowly began peeling away to reveal a charcoaled blackness underneath. He watched them slowly ascend, as if reluctant to continue their departure.

Gaara looked at the blonde held in front of him. He looked so peaceful...like he was asleep...

"Dammit, no, no, no..." Gaara muttered over and over as he hurriedly pulled off his jacket, wrapping the burgundy bundle around the blonde's slim frame.

Naruto's eyes opened ever-so-slowly, and oddly enough there was a soft smile on his face.

"Hey...Don't break on me now"

Naruto gathered the redhead in his arms and held him, chests almost melded together. He locked his hands together and let Gaara feel the soft rise and fall of his chest as he took in his last breath. A fine tremor ran up his back and he put his lips to Gaara's ear.

"Goodbye"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The rain was falling soft and steady, growing with each drop that hit the ground. Soon i became a heavy downpour, and nothing couldbe heard except Gaara's lone, and still breathing.

_Was this the price for loving someone? _

Gaara stared into those wide dull blue eyes and wished it wasn't so. He ran his thumb over the smile still on the blonde's lips.

His hand came away with blood, and he smashed that hand into his face as he cried, hot and heavy, collapsing in the on-slaughtering rain.

Who said rain hides your tears?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZOMGGG...this chpt was so wrong...I am DEEPLY sorry for any aggravationoal scrams and suicial gestures and any repetitive mixture of emotions my readers, but it HAD to be done...I mean...how could I let my Naruto live in sorrow for the rest of his life?...INHALES SHARPLY ya know, some part of me has _got_ to be a masochist..I mean, I just love to put myself in emotional pain with these things!!..and I'M the one writing the story..!!**

**PLZ REVIEW!! and chpt. 15 will undoubtedy be on its way. **

**...**

**still sobbing for my Naru baby**


	15. Chapter 15

**GOMEN for such the long wait but...man, school has not been kind. But anyway, here it is! CHAPTER 15 and the last...**

**DISCLAIMER: Psh...if I owned Naruto, certain ohh say...SASUKE UCHIHAS, would have been gutted by now...or castration maybe?? **

**Chpt. 15**** – Surreal Content**

_Gaara embraced the soft coolness as he stepped out of the tub, one leg raised on its slippery edge. Suddenly he froze at the pale blonde standing naked in front of him and the faint, airy echo of the door closing behind him. In an abrupt movement, the male slid his hand gently between the redhead's thighs before ramming him into the tiled walled against the tub. He shoved both hands deeper, plunging them into the warm, soft flesh of Gaara's groin, as he spread both legs farther apart, propping the redhead more fully against him as he stared at the redhead's now stiff member so upright and clean. He bent smooth fangs to sink into the wet flesh as he sucked, grasping the thighs of the redhead around him. _

_Gaara's head was spinning and he had to lick his lips to control the pleasure-filled grunts that came from his mouth, lest he mumbled something unintelligible... He wrapped his arms more securely around the blonde's neck._

"_Na…ru…to…"_

_A moist tongue slid up the line of his body to slip between his ready parted lips._

"_Gaara…"_

_Gaara groaned, eyes left in a liquid haze of green as the blonde pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva to linger between their mouths. He leaned forward to plant wet kisses in the crook of Gaara's neck as he licked and sucked at the heated flesh, his cheeks streaked red, eyes a concentrated darkness as he focused on the task at hand._

_Gaara arched with a sigh as sharp, claw-like nails slid down the small of his back. He craned his neck back, eyes closed, the sound of Naruto's inarticulate noises, ringing in his ears. At last the blonde looked up, and Gaara stared back, a silent gaze as his eyes bled from blue to red. A tongue longer than what was human drifted out of Naruto's mouth and played along his glistening fangs, flicking out ever so slightly to lick the redhead's cheek. _

_Gaara felt something low and tight begin to swell and knew then that it was too late. The blonde followed Gaara's body to the floor, and soon they lay in a tangled mass of arms and legs._

"_What, finished already?" Naruto stroked Gaara's erect member and watched the redhead gasp, face flushed. His eyes opened wide as Gaara put his hand on top of his, maneuvering his hand over the warm flesh. Gaara sat up now, propped on his elbow, a smile playing along his lips. _

_Gaara tugged the blonde down above him, running his nails into the curve of Naruto's spine. Naruto let out a cry, bending his head forward to fall on Gaara's chest. He slid his hand upward, to twist the redhead's nipple. The effort must have shown on the redhead's face, but after a while Gaara let out a cry, squirming with the effort to contain himself._

"_Such a vindictive bitch" he muttered with a smile as he pulled Naruto down to kiss him._

"_Not as big as you are" Naruto said when he could breathe._

"_Oh?" The redhead stopped, hand disappearing between his open thighs. Naruto's eyes trembled as he blushed, looking at Gaara's splayed out form, an arm curved casually above his head as he half lay, half sat against the mouth of the tub. Before he could look away, Gaara grabbed his neck, spinning him around to lie on top of him, the lines and curves of their bodies completely aligned._

"_Gaara…"_

"_Shh"_

_Naruto closed his eyes, nestling himself into the nape of Gaara's neck, sighing slightly as Gaara stiffened beneath him, poking him ever so slightly. It took him a moment to realize that it wasn't water that slid down his buttocks._

"_Looks like you'll have to take a next shower"_

_The redhead grinned. "You too"_

"_Huh?" Naruto glanced down and blushed, Gaara's hand softly stroking his groin. He reddened even further._

"_Gaaraaaaa!!" He whined, turning in the boy's arms to pound him on the chest._

_Gaara merely ignored him, suddenly kissing him on the lips. Naruto kissed him back, pushing him fully onto the floor of the tub, causing Gaara's hand to accidentally brush the knob of the faucet, and they soon lay enveloped in a shower of water._

_Suddenly Naruto giggled...then he laughed, and Gaara's warm laughter soon followed._

"_I love you, Naruto"_

"_I love you too"_

"Otouto-san, are you okay?"

Gaara blinked down at the small blonde, palm gone sweaty in the boy's hand.

"Yea, I'm fine"

It was a small town in Suna; Higameray, and Gaara and Naide were on vacation. Temari had come back, and insisted that they get away from Konoha for a while. Gaara had resented the suggestion, but Temari was smarter than he'd thought;she seemed to know alot more about what had happened while she was away than Gaara had expected...

Said redhead stood by the open shop, concealed in a burgundy cloak, Naide in hand. It had been another two grueling weeks since…

"Come on, let's go."

The blonde whined, reluctant to leave the stuffed toy turtle that he'd won behind. Suddenly, he stopped walking, forcing Gaara to stop, turning around.

"What's wrong, I said let's get going. If we hang around, then night will come and I can't guarantee anyone's safety." He was talking about Shukaku, and if they didn't get a move on, he really wouldn't be able to ensure anybody's safety. Not even his own son's…

He stared down at the boy, eyes hidden behind his orange bang, a wave of pain over his face. _Son…_Naide had turned out to be his and not Sasuke's…Guess he should be grateful for that…

"Otouto-san…is mommy in a better place now?"

Gaara stiffened, then felt the tug of a sad smile forming on his face. His eyes softened.

"Yea; it's just you and me now"

Suddenly the blonde looked up, excitedly. "Did he die like a hero?"

Gaara stared back at him. "Huh?"

"You know, a hero. Did he die to save anyone?"

Gaara's eyes trembled and he turned his back to the boy. Just then, the sun started to set, leaving him in a silhouette of bright orange and pink.

"Yea, two persons"

Naide stepped up beside him, to see the first sign of a tear trickle down his cheek.

Gaara turned, facing him.

"He died because of…some issues Naide. But if he could have done it any different, there's two people he would have died for, and that's you - he pointed a finger at Naide's chest - and me."

He looked off into the distance, and for a second could have sworn he saw a tall figure with blonde hair. Sparkling blue eyes stared at him from under a black cloak and they smiled. Gaara blinked and they were gone. A faint wind blew, stirring leaves and dust in their direction and he crouched to cover Naide's eyes. When he looked back up, only the lingering dust blew where the person had stood, and a note left stranded in his hand. He opened it and for a second, smiled. Soon he began to laugh and stuffing the note in his pocket, walked off, Naide running to catch up behind.

_Walked off_...that's a pretty nice term, but to where he did not know, why...sometimes the realness of life was too harsh to face...but what he remembered as he strode away with Naide in hand, were the three words on that paper...

...

_"Don't forget me"_

...

**QUESTION OF THE DAY:**

**Thinking back…if you were Gaara when Naruto was with him **_**and **_**Sasuke, would you have:**

**a) Killed Sasuke and taken Naruto for yourself**

**b) One night just screw Naruto and show that a jinchuuriki fucks better than an Uchiha**

**c) Lure Sasuke into the woods by telling him that Naruto 'went through here' and was hurt, and when he's not looking, push him in a ditch and watch gloriously as he trips, snagging his nuts on a tree branch (X3)**

**d) Tell Naruto that Sasuke eats little blonde boys**

**LOL. Personally, I like the first three, but hey, who am I to judge? Kukuku…**

...

**Ok well…THAT'S IT! The end of my story…Wow…But I finally finished it! Lol. So my regards and hopefully I'll have another story ready…hopefully ('cuz I'm all outta ideas, w') **

**PLZ RATE & COMMENT! **

**OH and post your answers too…I want to see if there are any other evil minds out there X3 Despite me being a HUGE SasuNaru fan…**


End file.
